


Gli ostacoli del cuore (Quante cose che non sai di me)

by Fae



Series: Schegge di Marlena [5]
Category: I Medici | Medici: The Magnificent (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Background Slash, Clarice is a Queen, F/M, Faith Discussions, Fluff, Het, Implied/Referenced Incest, Implied/Referenced Infidelity, Light Angst, Lorenzo is a Clueless Disaster, M/M, Multi, One Big Happy Family, Parenthood, Piero is Francesco's Biggest Fan, Polyamorous Character, Polyamory, Relationship Discussions
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-26
Updated: 2020-02-26
Packaged: 2021-02-27 20:20:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,455
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22911625
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fae/pseuds/Fae
Summary: C'è un principio d'ironianel tenere coccolati i pensieri più segretie trovarli già svelatiQuante cose che non sai di mequante cose che non puoi saperequante cose da portarenel viaggio, insiemeIn cui Clarice sorprende anche se stessa, e Lorenzo è l'ultimo a sapere le cose. (Coda diQuindi Marlena stai accanto a me)
Relationships: Giuliano de' Medici/Lorenzo "Il Magnifico" de' Medici/Francesco de' Pazzi, Lorenzo "Il Magnifico" de' Medici & Clarice Orsini & Piero di Lorenzo de' Medici, Lorenzo "Il Magnifico" de' Medici/Clarice Orsini, Lorenzo "Il Magnifico" de' Medici/Francesco de' Pazzi
Series: Schegge di Marlena [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1329353
Kudos: 4
Collections: COW-T - the Clash Of the Writing Titans





	Gli ostacoli del cuore (Quante cose che non sai di me)

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Quindi Marlena stai accanto a me (diciamola nuda e cruda ma che non faccia paura)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19155754) by [Gweiddi_at_Ecate](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gweiddi_at_Ecate/pseuds/Gweiddi_at_Ecate). 



> \- ambientata il 20 luglio 2019, circa una settimana dopo [Quindi Marlena stai accanto a me](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19155754) (SPOILER per il finale!)  
> \- in fase di stesura ha avuto nomi in codice meravigliosi tipo Quella In Cui Clarice Blasta Lorenzo (anche se in realtà Clarice è fatta di zucchero e cannella come sempre, è Lorenzo che è letteralmente così confuso da blastarsi da solo) o CLARICE QUEEN OF EVERYTHING EVER e in effetti that's it, that's the plot.  
> \- no, seriamente: è successo che parlavamo con la Eli della possibile reazione di Lorenzo al finale di QMSAAM, reazione che conoscendolo sarebbe stata probabilmente una roba a metà tra lo svenimento, le lacrime di gioia e il riso isterico, e io ho concluso che l'immagine era troppo bella per non ricamarci sopra, ed è così che siamo arrivati a questa fic. E poi però è finita che oltre a parlare di quello parla un sacco anche di Lorenzo e Clarice, e di fede e relazioni poliamorose e cose varie, ed è un omaggio a QMSAAM in generale perché il senso di bellezza e completezza e full circle che mi ha dato quella storia è una roba che mi si allarga il cuore a ripensarci <3  
> \- titolo e citazioni da _Gli ostacoli del cuore_ di Elisa feat. Ligabue.  
> \- prompt: _You fuse my broken bones back together, and then lift the weight of the world from my shoulders again_ (Editors, The weight of the world) (COWT #10, quarta settimana @ [LDF](https://www.landedifandom.net/))

Clarice entra in salotto con un sospiro, portandosi dietro l'aria bollente del sabato pomeriggio e il suo inconfondibile profumo di fiori. Lorenzo alza lo sguardo dal libro di Ken Follett che non gli è riuscito di finire in vacanza, e le sorride mentre rovescia la testa contro lo schienale del divano.

"Ciao."

"Ciao a te" sorride lei di rimando, sporgendosi per baciarlo.

È piuttosto presto, rispetto agli orari che Clarice fa di solito, ma Lorenzo non si stupisce di vederla già a casa: è un periodo tranquillo, ed essere stata via non ha scombussolato poi troppo i suoi ritmi di lavoro. Scartoffie permettendo - la burocrazia italiana è una delle poche cose in grado di far uscire dalla bocca di Clarice parole che a volte fanno sussultare Lorenzo, e rendono Giuliano il cognato più orgoglioso che si sia mai visto - almeno per i prossimi giorni può concedersi un po' di respiro.

Si scosta leggermente per farle spazio sul divano mentre Clarice si libera dei sandali che ha ai piedi e della giacca leggera che tiene appoggiata ad un braccio, sistemandola sulla poltrona assieme alla valigetta di pelle, e si versa un bicchiere del tè freddo che Lorenzo ha preparato; anche lui non ha esitato a rinfrescarsi e mettersi più comodo, non appena rientrato a casa, e dopo la doccia che ha bramato per tutto il giorno si è infilato un paio di jeans e una maglietta. La osserva raccogliere i capelli su una spalla per liberare il collo sudato e borbottare perché i pantaloni le si appiccicano addosso nonostante siano larghi, e lo stesso fa la camicia di seta senza maniche, bianca e castigata, ma che lascia comunque intravedere uno scorcio di pelle dall'unico bottone lasciato aperto.

Clarice è sempre impeccabile sul lavoro, sempre elegante, ma sempre e comunque se stessa. Agli inizi della carriera si sentiva inadeguata per questo, temeva che scegliere di rinunciare a un certo modo di vestire potesse essere percepito come un segno di debolezza; e invece con il tempo ne ha fatto il proprio tratto distintivo, e un'arma preziosa per destabilizzare chi è tanto stupido da fermarsi alle apparenze. Lorenzo ha visto uomini entrare in una stanza e rivolgere a sua moglie le occhiate cortesi e distratte, o addirittura sprezzanti, che si rivolgono a una donna che non si ritiene particolarmente bella né particolarmente pericolosa; e uscirne silenziosi e affascinati, o con l'orgoglio a pezzi.

"Dove sono i bambini?" gli domanda, sedendosi accanto a lui e raccogliendo le gambe sui cuscini.

"Piero è fuori, mia madre lo ha portato a prendere un gelato. Scommetto che tornerà con un giocattolo nuovo, e il gelato spalmato in faccia."

Lorenzo sorride al pensiero, e Clarice fa altrettanto: succede a entrambi, di continuo, quando parlano dei bambini. Ed entrambi si sono perlopiù rassegnati - no, Clarice si è rassegnata, per Lorenzo non è mai nemmeno stato un problema - all'idea che Piero continuerà ad essere viziato in modo vergognoso dalla nonna almeno fino a quando non sarà cresciuto un altro po'.

"E Contessina si è addormentata da poco."

Clarice inarca un sopracciglio sottile, e il suo sorriso si piega appena in una smorfia un po' esasperata e un po' canzonatoria.

"Non guardarmi così" ribatte Lorenzo. "Potrò chiamare mia figlia come preferisco in casa mia, spero?"

Clarice finge di pensarci su. "Solo fino a quando non sarà lei a impedirtelo" concede, e si bagna le labbra con un sorso di tè.

Lorenzo pensava che avere un altro figlio non gli avrebbe fatto di nuovo lo stesso effetto del primo; pensava di essere preparato, e anche dopo aver saputo che questa volta Clarice aspettava una bambina si era convinto che avrebbe potuto dominare meglio le emozioni. E invece gli occhioni di Contessina - Maddalena, sì, ma per lui sarà sempre Contessina - lo incantano al punto da lasciarlo senza parole ogni volta che li guarda chiudersi e riaprirsi, e ogni volta che la appoggia nella culla deve trattenersi per non riprenderla subito in braccio.

"È normale che dorma ancora così tante ore, vero?"

Clarice ride. "Sì, Lorenzo, è normale. Giuliano dorme quasi quanto lei e non mi sembra che gli faccia male, no?"

Lorenzo si unisce alla sua risata. C'è una battuta che gli si affaccia sulla lingua e per un attimo preme contro le labbra, che nella sua mente è la voce sarcastica di Francesco a pronunciare: _no, il problema con Giuliano sono le ore in cui è sveglio_. Una volta l'avrebbe persino detta a voce alta, ma dopo l'incidente ogni ora in cui Giuliano è sveglio è un dono del Cielo, e ogni volta che sono i suoi di occhi a chiudersi c'è una frazione di secondo in cui la paura irrazionale che non li riapra azzanna lo stomaco di Lorenzo, e quindi si limita a sorriderne in silenzio.

Clarice inghiotte un sorso di tè e poi si ferma, soppesando il bicchiere nella mano e stringendo le labbra come fa di solito quando ha una decisione da prendere. Alla fine si volta verso di lui. "Avrei bisogno di parlarti."

"Di cosa?"

"Di Francesco."

Lorenzo sussulta impercettibilmente dentro di sé, ma dal suo viso non traspare nulla. Lui e Clarice parlano di Francesco come parlano di qualsiasi altra cosa, non è un argomento che necessiti di preamboli, di solito, e questo gli sembra strano. Però forse è la sua coscienza a sussultare: è quel tarlo che lo rode quando si ricorda che sta parlando con sua moglie dell'uomo che ne condivide il posto, nel suo cuore e nel suo letto, senza che lei lo sappia. Lorenzo ha provato a trovare una soluzione che non fosse questa, che non implicasse nascondere la verità a Clarice, ma non ci è riuscito. Non vive senza di lei, e non vive senza Francesco e Giuliano. L'idea di andare avanti così a volte lo spaventa e altre volte lo ripugna, ma l'idea di rinunciare di nuovo a uno di loro è un buco nero al quale non riesce ad avvicinarsi nemmeno col pensiero.

Prende cautamente in mano il libro che tiene ancora aperto in grembo, e lo appoggia accanto a sé a faccia in giù, senza chiuderlo. "Dimmi. C'è qualche problema?"

Clarice esita per un istante soltanto, e poi scuote la testa. "No, nessun problema" replica, tranquilla, e Lorenzo si sente più leggero. "L'ho osservato molto, mentre eravamo in vacanza, e ho capito un po' di cose. E ho avuto la conferma di altre che già sapevo."

A Lorenzo sfugge un sorriso, un po' perché il ricordo dei giorni che hanno trascorso tutti insieme è ancora fresco e ripensarci gli allarga il cuore, un po' perché Clarice a volte ha l'istinto di trattare qualsiasi cosa come uno dei suoi casi, mettendo insieme i pezzi e inferendo conclusioni da quello che vede. È una cosa che anni fa era diventata quasi un gioco, perché nonostante gli studi e il praticantato le avessero consentito di fare esperienza le serviva di esercitarsi; e allora lui le faceva da contraddittorio, smontava le sue tesi e la spingeva a trovare nuovi angoli da cui guardare il problema, in un duello verbale che li appassionava entrambi, e con il tempo Clarice è diventata sempre più brava e Lorenzo sempre meno capace di metterla in difficoltà, e sempre più orgoglioso di lei.

Ed è una cosa che dovrebbe farlo tremare, ora come ora, ma Clarice è tranquilla, Clarice è serena e lo guarda con occhi limpidi. Non può esserci nulla da temere, giusto?

"Per esempio?"

Clarice si accomoda contro lo schienale e raccoglie le ginocchia al petto. "Ho capito che è più felice, adesso. Più di quanto lo era quando vi siete ritrovati, e di quanto lo è stato finora." Abbassa lo sguardo sul bicchiere e lo muove con fare distratto, osservando il liquido ambrato al suo interno catturare la luce che filtra dalle finestre. "Prima sembrava quasi che non ci credesse" aggiunge, una nota soffice e preoccupata nella voce. "Sembrava che non sapesse cosa farci, con questa felicità."

È così, e anche Lorenzo lo ha notato. Francesco ha camminato in punta di piedi intorno a loro per mesi, come se stesse ancora prendendo le misure, come se non volesse disturbare; peggio ancora, come se _si aspettasse_ di disturbare, come se temesse di sentirsi dire da un momento all'altro che poteva anche andarsene, che non c'era posto per lui. Del resto è così che deve essersi sentito la prima volta. Del resto sono stati lontani per anni, e Lorenzo si strugge al pensiero del tempo che hanno perso, del rancore nel quale Francesco dev'essersi macerato. Lui aveva Giuliano, almeno. Francesco non ha avuto nessuno.

È cambiato qualcosa, mentre erano a Camaiore. È cambiato e sta ancora cambiando, un giorno e un passo dopo l'altro. Adesso, forse, Francesco è pronto a crederci davvero.

"Imparerà" mormora Lorenzo, sorridendo quasi più a se stesso che a lei.

Clarice si lascia contagiare dal suo sorriso. "Sì, imparerà. Possiamo aiutarlo noi."

Gli occhi le si illuminano per un istante, di quella generosità che la fa parlare e agire prima ancora di pensare quando si accorge che qualcuno è in difficoltà, e che Lorenzo conosce e ama un po' di più ogni volta che la vede brillare. Come quando ha aiutato Sandro, lottando per la sua arte e per la memoria di Simonetta, o quando gli parla dei suoi clienti preferiti, delle persone che le capita di difendere perché lo meritano davvero e non solo per etica professionale. Clarice sceglie le sue battaglie con il cuore ogni volta che può, e le combatte senza risparmiarsi.

E forse Lorenzo dovrebbe sentirsi in colpa, dovrebbe cercare di distoglierla da quel pensiero perché sarebbe più prudente per tutti, ma è sopraffatto dalla tenerezza verso Clarice, e dal senso di protezione verso Francesco, e dall'idea che possa nascere qualcosa di bello tra due delle persone più importanti della sua vita.

"Ho capito che ama Giuliano" continua Clarice, e la sua espressione si fa più dolce. "Lo ama davvero."

Lorenzo annuisce quietamente, e spera che questo basti a nascondere l'emozione che gli ha stretto la gola per un attimo nel sentirglielo dire. "Lo credo anch'io" sussurra.

Ormai non è più un segreto per nessuno che Francesco e Giuliano stiano di nuovo insieme, specie dopo gli ultimi giorni, e Lorenzo non è geloso di loro, non potrebbe mai esserlo, ma non ha ancora trovato il modo di scacciare quella malinconia che a volte lo sfiora al pensiero delle cose che possono fare, dei modi in cui possono dimostrarselo di fronte agli altri, quei modi che invece a lui restano preclusi.

Francesco non ha dubbi sul fatto che li vuole entrambi, e quelli di Lorenzo li ha messi a tacere uno dopo l'altro, schiacciandoli tra i loro corpi e quello di Giuliano, sciogliendoli in quel calore che solo tutti e tre insieme riescono a generare. Se lo è _scritto addosso_ che li vuole, che appartiene a loro; lo ha ripetuto ad alta voce mentre l'inchiostro era ancora fresco e la pelle ancora arrossata, mentre tutti e due percorrevano i contorni del suo tatuaggio fino ad impararli a memoria, e Lorenzo gli crede.

_("Troppo impegnato a essere tuo"_ , ha tradotto in un sussurro quasi reverente, quando ha visto per la prima volta i caratteri spigolosi di quella scritta.

Giuliano ha avuto a malapena il tempo di guardarlo di sottecchi, di sbuffare via quella risata indulgente e un po' esasperata che significa che non riesce a credere a quanto sia scemo suo fratello, prima che fosse Francesco a parlare, la voce roca ma netta e sicura come i tratti neri che gli incorniciavano il fondo della schiena.

"Vostro", lo ha corretto. "A essere _vostro_.")

Giuliano però non ha esitato ad aprirgli di nuovo le braccia e il cuore - e anche qualcos'altro, aggiungerebbe lui - mentre Lorenzo sì. Lorenzo ci ha messo un attimo a ricaderci ma molto di più a fare un passo concreto nella sua direzione, e a rassicurare lui e se stesso non solo sul presente, ma anche sul futuro. Mentre una volta era Lorenzo quello proiettato in avanti adesso non riesce a togliersi di dosso la sensazione di essere rimasto indietro, di essere fuori tempo. Ci ha messo troppo a fidarsi di nuovo di Francesco perché aveva troppe cose da perdere. Le ha ancora.

"E che ama Novella. O almeno, è l'impressione che ho avuto." Clarice fa tintinnare l'unghia contro il bicchiere. "È un tipo d'amore diverso, ma per loro sembra funzionare."

Lorenzo annuisce di nuovo, ma non dice altro. Sa che Francesco la ama - non era sicuro che fosse ancora così, ma ha dovuto arrendersi all’evidenza - e sa quanto bene gli faccia averla accanto, quanto Novella riesca a fargli ritrovare la rotta ogni volta che qualcosa arriva a fargliela perdere, e gliene è grato. 

Sa anche che spesso, troppo spesso, questo _qualcosa_ sono stati lui e Giuliano; ma Giuliano è suo amico da sempre, da prima ancora che arrivasse Francesco, e lui e Novella si capiscono, si riconoscono, sono fatti della stessa pasta e si piacciono per questo. Lorenzo invece è quello che è arrivato dopo, quello che ha sconvolto i loro equilibri, e questo non riesce a farglielo dimenticare. Non riesce a vincere del tutto la sua diffidenza, e ormai si è rassegnato all'idea che forse non ci riuscirà mai, che ci sarà sempre una distanza che Novella non gli permetterà di colmare.

("È perché ha paura" gli ha detto Giuliano una volta, e Lorenzo l'ha guardato come se avesse pronunciato un'eresia. Tra tutte le emozioni che potrebbe venirgli in mente di associare a Novella la paura non figura nemmeno nella lista: Novella ha sempre saputo di loro, di _tutti_ loro, e non se ne è mai lasciata spaventare. Novella è l'unica oltre a Francesco a sapere cosa c'è tra Lorenzo e Giuliano, e questa è una cosa che, se proprio, è a Lorenzo che fa paura.

"...Di me?" ha domandato, incerto.

Giuliano ha riso così forte da far sussultare Contessina, che dormiva placida tra le braccia di Lorenzo. "No, decisamente non di te" ha ribattuto, divertito. "Del potere che hai su Francesco. Di quanto sei in grado di farlo soffrire."

Lorenzo ha abbassato lo sguardo, e ha cercato conforto nel respiro quieto di sua figlia per scacciare i brutti ricordi.

"Francesco morde, quando ha paura" ha continuato Giuliano, fissando il soffitto. "Novella invece ringhia, ma non vuol dire che sia meno pericolosa. Guglielmo mi ha detto che certe sue occhiate mettevano a disagio perfino quella merda di Jacopo. È capace di ringhiare per mesi, anche per anni. Fino a quando non la fai davvero incazzare."

"E se la facessi davvero incazzare mi morderebbe anche lei, immagino."

"No." Giuliano gli ha regalato un sorriso sbieco in cui brillava una punta d'orgoglio, e una più nascosta di cattiveria. "Ti sbranerebbe vivo. Come né io né Francesco saremmo mai capaci di fare.")

"E le cose che sapevi già, invece?" domanda Lorenzo, ricordando le parole di Clarice.

"Che i bambini lo adorano" sorride nuovamente lei. "Sarebbe un buon padre, a prescindere da qualunque cosa creda lui."

E questo è un pensiero su cui Lorenzo non può soffermarsi, non troppo, non senza tradirsi. È stato già abbastanza difficile la prima volta che Francesco ha preso in braccio Contessina, la prima volta che Piero ha chiesto davanti a tutti _voglio giocare con lo zio Francesco, quando viene da noi?_ , e Lorenzo ha dovuto sforzarsi di sorridere un po' di meno, di far battere il proprio cuore un po' meno veloce.

Clarice è la madre migliore che esista e Lorenzo non avrebbe voluto avere dei figli da nessun'altra donna, e niente potrà mai nemmeno avvicinarsi all'emozione che prova quando la vede insieme a loro; Giuliano è lo zio che tutti adorano, e anche se a volte l'idea di lasciarlo da solo con i suoi nipoti lo fa tremare sa che veglia su di loro fin dal giorno in cui sono venuti al mondo; ma l'idea di Francesco accanto a un bambino, a un bambino _suo_ , l'idea che possa prendersi cura di una creatura che è nata anche da Lorenzo, è qualcosa a cui non era preparato. È un'emozione diversa, che non riesce a descrivere. È il collidere di due mondi che non aveva mai pensato potessero incontrarsi.

È per colpa di quest'emozione, forse, che abbassa del tutto la guardia; che non si accorge nemmeno del fatto che Clarice ha cambiato espressione e lo sta guardando in modo indecifrabile, quasi stesse cercando di anticipare la sua reazione. Non se ne accorge fino a che il silenzio non si fa troppo lungo, fino a che non si volta verso di lei.

"E che ama anche te."

E allora è troppo tardi.

All'inizio crede - _vuole_ credere - di aver sentito male, perché non può essere, perché Clarice non sa niente, perché non è così che devono andare le cose. Però quelle parole non svaniscono, restano sospese nell'aria che li separa, si cristallizzano come vetro scheggiato. Però lo sguardo di Clarice rimane alto e fermo, e in quello sguardo c'è la tranquillità di chi sa di aver ragione, la forza di chi ha la verità dalla propria parte.

Lorenzo invece non ha niente - né ragione, né verità, né fiato nei polmoni - e non sa come opporsi.

"Ti sbagli, Clarice, non -" tenta, ma sta boccheggiando, e la sua voce si arrotola su se stessa come un tappeto sotto il quale si sia accumulata troppa polvere. "Francesco è -"

"Non mentirmi, per favore" lo interrompe lei.

Non c'è rabbia né sarcasmo nel suo tono: è il rimprovero affettuoso di un'amica, o di una madre, anche se Lorenzo non ricorda che la sua lo abbia mai rimproverato così. Per un attimo, piuttosto, all'immagine di Clarice si sovrappone quella di nonna Contessina, della donna di cui sua figlia porta il nome e che più di ogni altra riusciva sempre a trovare le parole giuste per scavargli nell'animo, come se quello di Lorenzo fosse stato lo specchio del suo; e come Contessina - e come Lorenzo stesso - è dietro un sorriso che Clarice spesso nasconde le sue intuizioni migliori, e i suoi colpi più affilati.

"So come stanno le cose. So di voi due."

Se questo fosse davvero un duello Lorenzo forse non starebbe nemmeno perdendo sangue, non ancora; sarebbe immobile con il corpo trafitto e il respiro spezzato, mentre la lama lo passa da parte a parte senza nemmeno dargli il tempo di provare dolore. Clarice aggrotta le sopracciglia e lo osserva in silenzio, muove le labbra come se volesse dire qualcos'altro, torcergli quella lama nelle viscere, dargli il colpo di grazia. E poi si ferma, e per un attimo Lorenzo vede nei suoi occhi il riflesso della paura che lo ha inghiottito.

_So di voi due. È finita, mi fai schifo. Porto via i bambini oggi stesso. Lo dirò a tutti, che dietro il buon nome dei Medici non c'è altro che sporcizia._

"Volevo dirti che a me sta bene" mormora tutto d'un fiato, e dopo un istante, come se avesse parlato in anticipo rispetto a se stessa: "Cazzo."

"…Eh?"

Clarice abbassa lo sguardo e si copre la bocca con una mano, e ride. Piano, come qualcuno che non voglia fare rumore, che si renda conto da sé che il momento è quello sbagliato, ma _ride_. Lorenzo, dal canto suo, è abbastanza sicuro di aver spalancato gli occhi, di aver dischiuso la bocca in cerca d'aria, ma non sa neanche più di preciso che espressione debba esserci sul suo viso, o da cosa essere più destabilizzato - dalla risata, dall'imprecazione, da quello che Clarice ha detto subito prima.

_A me sta bene._

"Mi ero ripromessa di non dirtelo subito. Volevo almeno provarci, lasciarti sulle spine per un po'." Clarice sospira, la voce che trema appena ma gli occhi divertiti. "Si vede che non è una cosa che fa per me."

Lorenzo la guarda come trasognato mentre distende le gambe e si allunga per appoggiare il bicchiere sul tavolino di fronte a loro. Si siede di nuovo, leggermente voltata dalla sua parte, raccoglie le mani in grembo e prende un respiro. Solo allora anche lui si sente autorizzato a fare altrettanto, a ricominciare a respirare a sua volta, anche se l'ossigeno sembra bruciare, sembra chiudergli la gola invece di aprirla.

"Ricominciamo da capo, va bene?" lo invita Clarice, con gentilezza. "So che stai con Francesco."

"Non sto con lui" mormora Lorenzo automaticamente, e se ne vergogna un attimo dopo. Averlo negato lo fa sentire esattamente lo stronzo che Francesco e Giuliano gli rimproverano ancora di essere, ma averlo sentito dire a lei lo ha preso alla sprovvista, lo ha reso troppo vulnerabile per fare altro che reagire d'istinto. E il suo istinto è di proteggere quelli che ama, quando li sente in pericolo.

Clarice alza gli occhi al cielo. "Posso dire che _ci vai a letto_ , se preferisci, ma non è solo questo. So che non potresti mai -" Si interrompe, e l'esitazione nella sua voce è un'altra stilettata nel cuore di Lorenzo, che la conosce troppo bene per non sapere che stava per dire _tradirmi_. Ma Clarice scuote appena la testa, come a dirgli che non ha capito - che non si è corretta per pietà, per risparmiargli un'umiliazione, ma solo perché la parola era quella sbagliata. "Che non potrebbe mai essere qualcuno di cui non ti importa."

Lo guarda ancora, scruta nei suoi occhi come se sapesse esattamente cosa cercarvi, e Lorenzo vorrebbe abbassare i propri, ma non lo fa; almeno il coraggio di non sottrarsi a quello sguardo, di ricambiarlo fino alla fine, almeno questo glielo deve. E in qualche modo, forse perché si sente fin troppo colpevole nonostante lei sembri non volerlo condannare, forse per via di quella sintonia particolare che li ha sempre uniti nei momenti difficili, questa volta comprende cosa stia per dirgli un attimo prima che lei lo faccia.

"Anche tu lo ami."

Se prima aveva qualche possibilità di negare - avrebbe potuto farlo, realizza confusamente, avrebbe potuto dirle che sì, forse a Francesco non è passata, forse lo ama ancora, ma Lorenzo no, lui non c'entra, non è successo nulla - adesso non ne ha più. Clarice resta in silenzio per qualche istante, gli lascia il tempo di provare a rispondere; poi allunga una mano a cercare una delle sue e la stringe lievemente, quasi con circospezione, come se temesse di farlo scappare.

"Non voglio lasciarti. Non voglio portarti via i bambini, o far scoppiare uno scandalo, o qualsiasi altra catastrofe tu abbia immaginato" lo rassicura, continuando a sorridere, e Lorenzo sente allentarsi un poco la morsa che gli circonda il petto. Riconosce nella sua voce quel modo dolce di prenderlo in giro che è sempre stato soltanto suo, così diverso da quello tagliente di Francesco o da quello sfacciato di Giuliano.

Ed è vero, ha immaginato questo e anche di peggio, ha dipinto scenari fin troppo vividi e realistici per ogni possibilità che lo spaventava, perché è così che funziona la sua mente: è così che immagina le cose belle come quelle brutte, rendendo più meravigliose le prime e più terribili le seconde. E in qualunque altro momento abbasserebbe lo sguardo e le concederebbe il punto, ridendone con lei - ma adesso è troppo confuso, e non capisce cosa stia succedendo, e Lorenzo odia l'idea di non capire qualcosa.

Clarice è tornata seria, ora - non arrabbiata, non delusa, solo seria. C'è una comprensione quieta nei suoi occhi, c'è la pazienza con cui lei e Lorenzo si sono aspettati a vicenda lungo la strada ogni volta che uno dei due non era in grado di tenere il passo. "Ma voglio che tu me lo dica. Lo ami, non è vero?"

Lorenzo la guarda. Non lo ha mai detto a voce alta, a nessuno, nemmeno a Francesco. È una cosa che ha sempre saputo e che ha lasciato gli riempisse il cuore quand'era il momento, e poi ha chiuso in un angolo quando non lo è stato più, e poi è tornata fuori da sola senza che lui potesse farci nulla, e in tutto questo tempo non è mai riuscito a tramutarla in parole. Ma adesso Clarice si aspetta una risposta, e Lorenzo non ha scelta. Una parte di lui - quella che tanti anni fa avrebbe voluto poterlo gridare in faccia al mondo intero, che amava Francesco e amava Giuliano, che era fatto così e se non stava bene a qualcuno erano problemi loro - è quasi felice di non averla.

"Sì. Lo amo." La sua voce è poco più di un sussurro, ma non trema, non si spezza. Le sue dita stringono quelle di Clarice. "Amo anche te."

Lei annuisce. "Lo so. E mi sta bene."

Glielo ripete lentamente, come se fosse un bambino, per essere sicura che capisca, e Lorenzo lascia che l'eco di quelle parole, il loro significato, si faccia nitido nella sua mente. Le sottrae la mano per passarsela sul viso e prende un altro respiro, si concentra sul rumore dell'aria che entra a riempirgli la gola e i polmoni e poi esce di nuovo. Si sente più lucido, ora, più ancorato alla realtà.

"Come -" inizia, e deve inumidirsi le labbra secche prima di poter continuare, "come può starti bene?"

Si rende conto con un attimo di ritardo dell'ironia della sua domanda - _come può starti bene_ , quando a lui è stato bene da sempre, fin da quando Francesco è entrato nelle loro vite, fin dalla prima volta che lo ha immaginato baciare Giuliano e non si è sentito né geloso né tradito, ma piuttosto curioso, e affascinato, e vivo. E nella sua arroganza, nella certezza di aver già capito tutto del mondo e di averne in tasca le chiavi, si è detto che poteva farlo andare bene per tutti, che poteva avere tutto e non far soffrire nessuno; e quando il castello è crollato, quando è stato costretto a scegliere, si è detto che poteva andare bene lo stesso, che tutti avrebbero capito e sarebbero andati avanti.

Francesco e Giuliano gliel'hanno sbattuto in faccia presto quanto si sbagliasse, gliel'hanno mostrato a costo di ossa rotte e schizzi di sangue, ma Clarice è sempre stata al di sopra di tutto questo; è sempre stata l'ideale di una vita normale, una vita _perfetta_ , una colomba bianca alla quale nessuno - nemmeno lui - avrebbe dovuto macchiare le ali.

E invece Clarice ha smesso da un pezzo di essere una colomba. Ha spiegato quelle ali mentre Lorenzo era distratto, ed è diventata un falco in grado di volare al suo fianco, di restargli legata per la vita, ma anche di guardare il mondo dalla sua stessa altezza e capire le stesse cose. Lorenzo non ha mai sottovalutato la sua intelligenza, ma ha sempre creduto che la sua purezza d'animo le fosse di ostacolo per poter comprendere questa in particolare, e vigliaccamente ne è stato felice.

E invece era lui che non aveva capito niente.

"Lo sai, me lo sono chiesta anch'io" riflette Clarice, lasciando vagare lo sguardo come se fosse in cerca di un ricordo. "Mi sono chiesta perché non fossi arrabbiata con te, e per un attimo mi sono arrabbiata con me stessa, invece, perché non volevo permetterti di abusare di nuovo della mia fiducia."

Quando lo posa di nuovo su di lui, Lorenzo intravede nel brillare delle sue iridi un guizzo di quell'intuito affilato che l'ha colpito fin da quando ha iniziato a conoscerla meglio, quel piglio che gli ha fatto capire che nonostante il bisogno disperato di scappare dalle catene soffocanti della sua famiglia Clarice sarebbe stata una degna erede per gli Orsini, e che con gli anni le ha permesso di farsi rispettare in tribunale per ben altro che i nomi altisonanti che porta.

"Quel segno che avevi sul collo, quella volta, quando ci eravamo appena messi insieme. Non mi hai mentito, non te lo aveva fatto Lucrezia. Era di Francesco."

Lorenzo annuisce lentamente, la mente che corre frenetica agli ultimi giorni - settimane?, mesi?, da quant'è che Clarice lo sa? - e alle ultime notti che ha passato con lui, a qualsiasi cosa possa averli traditi di nuovo. Francesco è diventato molto più attento di quanto non lo fosse in quel periodo, perché sa bene cosa c'è in gioco adesso, ma forse non lo è stato abbastanza, forse a Lorenzo è rimasto qualche altro segno addosso, forse -

Ma Clarice scuote di nuovo la testa. Ha capito cosa Lorenzo stia pensando, e lui si chiede se sia perché era fin troppo logico pensarlo o perché lo porta scritto in faccia più chiaramente di quanto credesse. "È stato il suo profumo. Il suo dopobarba, mi sono resa conto di averlo sentito su di te. L'ho capito quando è venuto qui dopo che lui e Giuliano sono finiti in quella rissa."

Il suo profumo. Il profumo di Francesco, che Lorenzo riesce a sentire nelle narici anche ore dopo averlo respirato, che gli dà i brividi ogni volta che lo annusa per sbaglio quando sono vicini o che gliene resta una traccia sui vestiti. È appena un gradino più in basso delle macchie di rossetto o dei succhiotti sul collo, nella scala del ridicolo, ed è così che Lorenzo si sente per aver dimenticato un dettaglio del genere. Se lo merita, persino più di quanto credesse.

"Ma immagino che sia iniziata prima" continua lei, pensosa.

Lorenzo inspira forte. Mentire non ha più senso a questo punto, e la verità è come acqua salata che lava le ferite della sua coscienza: fa male, ma c'è anche sollievo in quel dolore. "Subito" mormora. "Non appena ci siamo rivisti. Dopo che l'ho preso a pugni, fuori dall'ospedale."

Perché Lorenzo era devastato come non lo era stato mai in vita sua, e Giuliano rischiava di non svegliarsi più, e Francesco era di nuovo lì con loro ed era quasi morto al posto suo e la sua bocca era troppo vicina. Lorenzo non ha mai saputo resistere alla bocca di Francesco, e non solo per le cose che è in grado di fargli. È che loro due hanno cominciato così, si sono assaggiati quasi prima ancora di scambiarsi una sola parola, e non potevano ricominciare in un altro modo.

Di colpo si rende conto che ciò che ha detto potrebbe suonare nel modo sbagliato. "Non nel senso che -" aggiunge, deglutendo a vuoto, "quello è successo dopo, ma -"

"Ho capito" lo interrompe nuovamente Clarice, e c'è un’altra risata, piccola e impertinente, che sgomita per venire fuori nella sua voce. Lorenzo non ricorda di aver mai incespicato nel parlarle, nemmeno quando ancora la corteggiava, e probabilmente ora deve sembrare ridicolo anche a lei: ma è un prezzo fin troppo piccolo da pagare per quello che gli sta offrendo. "Non te l'ho chiesto per metterti in difficoltà, ero solo curiosa."

A Lorenzo quasi viene da ridere a sua volta. Clarice avrebbe ogni ragione di farlo a pezzi, e invece non vuole metterlo in difficoltà. Invece le sta bene.

_Le sta bene._

"Il fatto è" riprende lei, cercando il suo sguardo "che non mi sento tradita. All'inizio sì, e ci sono stata male, ma poi ho capito perché l'hai fatto. Ho capito che questo modo di amare fa parte di te. E non lo accetto solo per dovere, credimi. Non te lo avrei detto, altrimenti."

Lorenzo tace. Sa leggere nei silenzi di Clarice abbastanza da sapere che non ha ancora finito di parlare, e non avrebbe idea di cosa dire, in ogni caso.

Avrebbe solo voglia di piangere.

"È una cosa strana, quella che ci è successa. Una cosa rara. Che tu e Giuliano amiate lo stesso uomo, e che anche lui vi ami entrambi. E che tu e Francesco siate in grado di amare più di una persona, e siate circondati di altre persone in grado di accettarlo." Clarice scuote la testa e ride piano, un po' divertita e un po' incredula, quasi si fosse resa conto solo ora che le cose stanno davvero così. "Insomma, quante possibilità c'erano che succedesse?"

Se lo è chiesto anche Lorenzo; se lo chiede ancora, certe sere, con il petto di Francesco a fargli da cuscino e il respiro di Giuliano che lo culla. Si chiede quante cose sarebbero potute andare diversamente, quante volte avrebbero potuto incrociarsi senza conoscersi mai, quanto altro avrebbero sofferto se uno di loro non avesse ricambiato gli altri due - e si chiede anche come sia possibile amare il proprio fratello come se non lo fosse, ed esserne riamati allo stesso modo, ma questo Clarice non lo sa.

"È una cosa che non capisco del tutto, ma non c'è bisogno di capire, a volte, per vedere che qualcosa è buono. Noi che abbiamo fede dovremmo saperlo."

E questa, questa è una delle cose in cui sono sempre stati diversi: Lorenzo ha _sempre_ bisogno di capire, la sua fede e la sua vita sono un continuo farsi domande, e trovare risposte, e ricominciare da capo con altre domande. Clarice una volta gli ha detto di essersi innamorata di lui per il suo cuore, ma il suo cuore è sempre stato un passo dietro la sua mente, mentre per lei è l'opposto. Nessuno dei due crede ciecamente a certi dogmi, e nessuno dei due ha mai accettato che fossero altri a imporre loro una visione di Dio che non apparteneva al loro sentire; ma Lorenzo a volte ci annega nella propria mente, si perde nel gorgo delle sue domande e rende le cose più complicate di quanto non siano, e allora c'è Clarice a tirarlo fuori e a renderle semplici per lui, a vedere con il cuore quello che lui non riesce a cogliere subito.

Però quando lei non c'era ancora, e quando c'era ma non poteva aiutarlo, non ha avuto altra scelta che chiudere gli occhi e fare del proprio meglio. Cercare di non fare del male a nessuno, anche se spesso non gli è riuscito. E amare. Ha amato sempre, ha amato tanto, e di questo non riuscirà mai a pentirsi.

"È questo che ho visto, mentre eravamo a Camaiore. Ho visto qualcosa di buono, e delle persone felici."

Clarice sorride, e nel suo sorriso ci sono tutte le benedizioni del mondo, e nei suoi occhi c'è una distesa immensa di verde e di terra e un velo di commozione che è come acqua limpida, e Lorenzo si chiede cosa abbia fatto lui, di buono, per avere questa donna straordinaria accanto a sé.

"Quando siamo tutti insieme, io e te, e Francesco, e Giuliano, e Novella, e Bianca e Guglielmo, siamo felici. E possiamo esserlo ancora di più. Per questo mi sta bene."

E allora Lorenzo chiude gli occhi davvero, e vede le spiagge della Versilia e la casa dove hanno passato gli ultimi giorni, piena di persone e voci e sorrisi e di così tanti tipi diversi d'amore, vede i capelli dorati di Giuliano e la schiena di Francesco baciata dai raggi del sole, e sente la risata di Novella e il rumore che si lascia dietro dopo essersi tuffata in mare. E poi il mare diventa quello di Barcellona, e la pelle di Francesco e Giuliano è salata sotto la lingua e morbida sotto le mani, e per un attimo in mezzo alle onde e sotto il cielo screziato dall'alba sono padroni del mondo, e all'aeroporto Lorenzo vorrebbe dire loro _restiamo qui, prendiamo un altro aereo, non torniamo più a casa_. E poi casa diventano le braccia di Clarice e il suo profumo di fiori, le discussioni e le tazze di tè e il peso della sua testa sulla spalla mentre gli dorme addosso, e le dita minuscole dei loro figli che cercano le sue. E poi le dita diventano quelle di Bianca che gli tira uno schiaffo così forte da rimbombare nei corridoi dell'ospedale e un istante dopo scoppia a piangere di gioia sulla sua spalla perché Giuliano è sveglio, e gli sussurra _non farlo mai più, non costringermi mai più a scegliere tra lui e voi, siamo tutti una sola famiglia adesso, lo siamo sempre stati,_ e ogni paura e ogni rancore si sciolgono mentre Guglielmo li stringe entrambi in un abbraccio.

"Non so che cosa dire" bisbiglia, la voce incrinata e le lacrime che premono per uscire.

"E infatti ci ho pensato io" ribatte Clarice, con aria soddisfatta. "L'ho detto a Francesco."

Lorenzo spalanca di nuovo gli occhi. "Quando?"

"L'ultima notte di vacanza, prima di ripartire. Non avevo programmato di farlo, ma ci siamo ritrovati a parlare e ho pensato che fosse il momento giusto. Era quasi più terrorizzato di te." Clarice scuote la testa al ricordo, la piega soffice della labbra che ne addolcisce l'espressione seria. "Si sarebbe fatto da parte, se glielo avessi chiesto, ma era chiaro che l'idea lo distruggeva. Non ti vuole perdere. Non vuole perdere nessuno."

C'è ancora qualcosa di strano, di alieno, nel sentire discorsi del genere uscire dalla bocca di Clarice, e Lorenzo fatica per un istante a superare questa dissonanza. Ma può abituarsi a questo come si è abituato a tutto il resto. Può farlo senz'altro, se significa che anche lui non perderà nessuno.

"Mi ha fatto fumare una delle sue sigarette, sai?"

Lorenzo non trattiene una risata stupita. "Fumare? Tu?"

Clarice ride con lui, un'ombra di divertito pentimento negli occhi che la fa sembrare una bambina colta a rubare un biscotto. "Non credo che lo rifarò. Ma sono contenta di aver provato." Aggrotta appena le sopracciglia, e una piccola smorfia curiosa le si affaccia sulle labbra. "E ho l'impressione che lui lo abbia detto a Giuliano. Non ne sono sicura, ma mi lancia occhiate strane da quando siamo tornati. E sai che io e tuo fratello ci diciamo di più con gli sguardi che con le parole."

E questo perchè - nonostante non potrebbero essere più diversi tra loro - Clarice e Giuliano condividono lo stesso tipo di intuito, quello per i dettagli e le piccole cose che Lorenzo non ha mai avuto, e le conversazioni silenziose che portano avanti fin da quando si stavano ancora conoscendo sembrano funzionare meglio di qualunque discorso.

E sì, ora che Lorenzo ci ripensa gli era sembrato che anche Francesco avesse qualcosa di strano, negli ultimi giorni - qualcosa che ogni tanto gli faceva arricciare le labbra senza motivo e cercare di sottecchi lo sguardo di Giuliano, ma a questo Lorenzo non aveva dato troppo peso. Ci sono, e ci saranno sempre, cose che Francesco e Giuliano tengono solo per loro; è lo stesso per Giuliano e Lorenzo, e per Lorenzo e Francesco. In ciascuno dei loro pezzi c'è il bordo che finalmente ha trovato un incastro con gli altri due, e poi c'è quello opposto che resta ai margini, e c'è anche quello che ne tocca un altro soltanto e non entrambi, e va bene così. Non sarebbe giusto se fosse diversamente, e in ogni caso è già un miracolo essersi ritrovati, essersi incastrati, essere ancora tutti vivi.

Lorenzo non osava chiederne un altro, si sentiva già abbastanza fortunato e abbastanza peccatore, e invece è arrivato lo stesso anche senza chiederlo.

"Quindi sono l'ultimo a saperlo?" realizza lentamente, ancora frastornato dalla quantità di rivelazioni che gli sono piovute addosso.

"Sì, è così" conferma Clarice, sollevando il mento, e la nota compiaciuta e quasi vendicativa nella sua voce potrebbe persino sembrare autentica, se non fosse stemperata da quella luminosa del suo sorriso. "Almeno questo te lo meriti, non credi?"

Lorenzo è costretto a inghiottire prima di rispondere, la gola che si stringe di nuovo e quasi gli fa male; ma questa volta è un dolore buono, il dolore di chi ha confessato ed è stato assolto, e può tornare alla propria vita con la gioia del perdono nel cuore. Allunga meccanicamente una mano per richiudere il libro rimasto dimenticato accanto alle sue gambe e posarlo sul tavolino, e poi si china in avanti e appoggia la fronte a quella di Clarice, come ha fatto tante volte da non riuscire più a contarle, perché accanto a lei sa di trovare conforto anche nella disperazione, luce anche nel buio più profondo.

Clarice è il porto sicuro che continua ad accoglierlo dopo ogni burrasca.

"No" ribatte in un sospiro tremante, appoggiandole le mani ai lati del collo. "Merito molto di peggio. E di sicuro non merito te."

Clarice sorride ancora contro le sue labbra, le sfiora con un bacio lievissimo che gli concede il permesso silenzioso di chiedere di più. Lorenzo singhiozza e la attira a sé, la prende tra le braccia, la fa sedere sulle sue ginocchia come quando erano fidanzati e passavano ore a girare insieme l'uno per la città dell'altra, a camminare lungo le rive dell'Arno e del Tevere fino a crollare esausti su una panchina, e lui insisteva ridendo perché restassero così, perché dovevano saperlo tutti quanto era fortunato, e lei arrossiva e gli nascondeva il viso contro la spalla.

Adesso Clarice non arrossisce più. Adesso è lei che ride dolcemente mentre Lorenzo piange come un bambino, che lo stringe e gli accarezza i capelli mentre attende paziente di vederlo rialzare il viso e sorriderle di nuovo. È lei che gli guida la bocca verso la propria e lo bacia mentre gli asciuga le lacrime dalle guance, e Lorenzo si perde in quel bacio, si lascia andare perché adesso sì, adesso può farlo: può permettersi di crollare, perché non ha più debolezze da nascondere.

Clarice ha guardato dentro di lui e ha visto quelle debolezze, le ha trascinate fuori e le ha esposte alla luce del sole, e il miracolo più grande è che abbia deciso di non fargliene una colpa, ma un dono.

C'è un'ultima ombra, un ultimo segreto che Lorenzo non potrà mai rivelarle, ma con quello sta imparando a convivere di nuovo e a fare pace una volta per tutte, perché non è una questione di sincerità ma di sopravvivenza: è il richiamo viscerale del sangue che lo spinge a proteggere Giuliano e quello che c'è tra di loro, da chiunque e a qualunque costo, e l'illusione di poterlo ignorare, se mai c'è stata, è crollata come un castello di sabbia di fronte alla morte che li ha sfiorati e mancati per un soffio. Vorrebbe poterle dirle anche questo, vorrebbe che _capisse_ , ma sente dentro di sé che non succederebbe. Come potrebbe, quando persino loro due non sono mai stati in grado di spiegarselo?

Un tempo Lorenzo sognava un mondo diverso, un mondo che potesse accettarli tutti per quello che erano, davanti al quale non doversi nascondere più; ma sono passate troppe cose, troppi giorni, per poterlo desiderare ancora. Avere Francesco e Novella, e sapere che entrambi divideranno il peso di questa verità con loro fino a portarselo nella tomba, è molto più di quanto avrebbero mai potuto sperare.

"Ti sbagli, sai" riprende Clarice, con voce soffice. Lorenzo la guarda senza capire. "Non so se anni fa avrei potuto accettare tutto questo. Forse sì, ma non riesco a immaginare come sarebbe stato." Si ferma, pensosa, come se volesse provarci comunque, e Lorenzo non sa se fare altrettanto, se provare a immaginare un passato diverso possa mettergli il cuore in pace o se invece non rischi di aggiungere un altro rimpianto a una lista già troppo lunga. Clarice, in ogni caso, non gliene dà il tempo. "Adesso invece ne sono sicura. Non solo perché sono cresciuta, ma perché ti sei meritato il mio rispetto, prima ancora del mio amore."

Lorenzo abbassa gli occhi d'istinto, perché ora come ora non è sicuro di meritare nulla; ma Clarice non glielo permette, gli fa rialzare la testa e lo costringe a fronteggiarla, e fronteggiare lei è come fronteggiare la parte più fragile di se stesso. D'improvviso pensa che forse anche Francesco si è sentito così: forse ha pensato di non meritare lui e Giuliano e Novella, di non meritare di poterli amare tutti senza rinunciare a nessuno, di poter essere così tanto felice dopo gli errori che hanno commesso. E forse è tempo che vadano oltre, e che entrambi accettino le proprie insicurezze senza lasciarsene sopraffare.

"Forse è per questo che ci abbiamo messo tanto a trovarci davvero" riflette Clarice, proseguendo senza saperlo il filo dei suoi pensieri. "Forse è ciò che Dio aveva in mente per noi. È qui che doveva portarci il nostro viaggio."

A Lorenzo torna in mente una vecchia canzone, una di quelle che ha imparato in parrocchia da bambino, che ricorda di aver sentito cantare anche a Carlo qualche volta, con la chitarra imbracciata e il sorriso buono e genuino nella voce, e che Clarice ha sempre amato al punto da sceglierla tra quelle da far eseguire durante il loro matrimonio. _Avevo tanta voglia di viaggiare. Tu mi dicesti vai, ed io partii. La strada è tanto lunga e tanto dura. Però con te nel cuor non ho paura._

E forse anche lei ha in mente proprio quelle parole, perché lo guarda come a dirgli che non ha bisogno di risponderle, con lo stesso sorriso e la stessa presenza di cui Lorenzo un giorno ha scoperto di non poter fare a meno. Come a dirgli che lo conosce, il proprio posto nel suo cuore, e sa di essere stata lì da prima ancora che lui se ne accorgesse.

"Anche se sembra strano" conclude, prendendogli entrambe le mani nelle sue, "sapere che puoi amare Francesco senza smettere di amare anche me non è una delusione, ma una conferma. Mi dice che ho fatto la cosa giusta a sceglierti come marito."

Lorenzo non può che chiudere gli occhi e baciare quelle mani con tutta la devozione di cui è capace, e sentirsi benedetto una volta di più quando le sue labbra sfiorano l'oro della fede nuziale. Quasi dieci anni fa gliel'ha infilata al dito senza essere certo come avrebbe dovuto della promessa che le stava facendo, con la paura di stare commettendo un errore; eppure quell'errore ha saputo correggere se stesso, ha saputo riempire le loro vite in modi che nessuno dei due, all'epoca, aveva ancora compreso.

"È un privilegio poterti avere come moglie."

È Clarice ad appoggiare la fronte alla sua, ora, solo per pochi istanti, solo per nascondere la commozione che Lorenzo percepisce lo stesso nel tremare del suo respiro. "Sono felice di sentirtelo dire" sussurra, e poi rialza la testa e gli regala una smorfietta furba e quasi civettuola, sottraendo le mani dalla sua stretta per allacciargliele al collo. "Perchè ci sono un po' di cose che potresti fare in cambio."

Lorenzo ride di cuore, leggero come non si sentiva dalla fine delle vacanze, e prima ancora di domandarsi cos'abbia in mente decide di stare al gioco. "Tutto quello che vuoi."

"Molto bene" annuisce lei, soddisfatta della sua risposta. "Un'amica mi ha chiesto di uscire con lei, domani pomeriggio. Vuole farmi fare il giro delle sue boutique preferite. Le ho detto di no, perché domani tua madre non c'è, ma potrei andarci se qualcuno badasse ai bambini."

"Lo hai appena trovato" le assicura lui con un sospiro teatrale, e solo allora si ferma a riflettere meglio sulle sue parole e realizza che sua moglie ha eleganza da vendere, sì, ma di solito non è il tipo che trascorre pomeriggi girando per boutique. "Chi è la tua amica? La conosco?"

Clarice distoglie lo sguardo, e cerca di non sorridere in modo troppo evidente. "Diciamo di sì" conferma, vaga. "Ma è una conversazione per cui non siamo ancora pronti."

Lorenzo si acciglia. "C'è qualcosa che mi sfugge?"

Clarice scuote la testa con noncuranza. "Non preoccuparti" lo blandisce, ed è abbastanza da rendergli chiaro che non è il momento di indagare oltre. "Piuttosto, parliamo di quell'angolo del garage che è da settimaneche ti chiedo di sgomberare per portarci i vecchi giocattoli di Piero."

Lorenzo sospira di nuovo e annuisce, sentendosi colpevole non solo per non aver fatto la sua parte in casa, ma perché è una di quelle cose per le quali ha smesso di trovare il tempo da quando ha cominciato a ritagliarsi ogni momento possibile per stare con Francesco e Giuliano. "Consideralo fatto. Domattina presto porto via tutto."

Clarice sembra pensarci su per un secondo. "Non così presto" decide alla fine.

"Perchè no?"

"Perchè stanotte ti voglio per me."

Non arrossisce nemmeno adesso, nemmeno mentre gli si stringe addosso appena un po' di più e quasi distrattamente gli sfiora il collo con la punta delle dita; non smette di sorridergli maliziosa, Clarice, nemmeno mentre abbassa gli occhi con la dolcezza pudica della ragazza che è stata, e poi li rialza con una sicurezza nuova, con l'orgoglio e la consapevolezza della donna che è ora. Dopo tanto tempo insieme succede ancora di rado che sia lei a prendere l'iniziativa, ma solo perché non ne ha bisogno; solo perché di solito le basta uno sguardo, un tocco leggero, un gesto innocente solo in apparenza per farsi desiderare.

Clarice non ha mai avuto bisogno di reclamarlo per sé ma non vuol dire che non sappia come fare, e Lorenzo ha il sospetto improvviso di essere _lui_ quello che sta arrossendo.

"Giuliano ha detto di non aspettarlo, e a giudicare dalla faccia che aveva quando è uscito non credo che Francesco sentirà la tua mancanza" prosegue lei in tono leggero, come se fosse una conversazione qualunque. "Non voglio sentirla nemmeno io."

Lorenzo inspira profondamente. "Farò del mio meglio" esala, e Clarice ride e si sporge per farsi attirare ancora più vicina, per farsi baciare finché non manca il fiato ad entrambi. Lorenzo ride insieme a lei, in preda a un'euforia sottile, elettrica, che gli corre dalla pelle fino al cuore. Le accarezza un fianco sotto la stoffa sottile della camicia, improvvisamente conscio del suo corpo tiepido premuto contro il proprio. "Lo sai, non dobbiamo per forza aspettare stanotte" le sussurra sulle labbra. "Non dobbiamo nemmeno arrivare fino al letto."

Clarice scuote la testa divertita. "Non ho mai capito da dove viene questa tua fissa per il divano, io lo trovo così scomodo" commenta, e poi inclina la testa e aggrotta le sopracciglia in un'espressione curiosa, scrutandolo come se improvvisamente sapesse dove cercare la risposta. "È colpa di Francesco?"

Lorenzo si sente mancare il fiato di nuovo. "Questa" comincia, lentamente, "è un'altra conversazione per cui non siamo ancora pronti."

"Hai ragione, non lo siamo" annuisce lei.

E' talmente evidente che lo sta prendendo in giro, e talmente bello quel sorriso che si sforza di mordere tra le labbra, che Lorenzo non trova di meglio da fare che baciarla di nuovo e farla desistere da ogni tentativo di rimanere seria. Ma la verità è che potrebbe lasciarsi prendere in giro per ore, se è questo ciò che può avere in cambio. La verità è che forse si sta abituando più in fretta di quanto credeva possibile, e che gli piacerebbe, un giorno, raccontare a Clarice quello che ancora non sa di Francesco. Le cose che Lorenzo conosce di lui, le cose che l'hanno fatto innamorare.

Prima o poi, forse. Se c'è una cosa di cui si è ricordato, oggi, è che ai miracoli non bisogna mai porre dei limiti.

Sta ancora baciando sua moglie, e valutando se magari possano davvero concedersi di salire in camera adesso, quando il rumore del portone di casa che viene spalancato li fa sussultare entrambi e soffocare un mugolio divertito l'uno contro la bocca dell'altra. "Mamma! Babbo!" strilla una voce allegra, e c'è solo una persona in casa a chiamarli così, e che nonostante gli sia stato ripetuto più e più volte che le porte si _aprono_ e non si _sbattono_ sembra non aver ancora afferrato la differenza.

"C'è Piero" fa presente Lorenzo, staccandosi da lei un po' a malincuore.

Clarice gli punta un dito contro il petto. "Non usare Piero per distrarmi, lo sai che non funziona" lo ammonisce, e un attimo più tardi si apre in un'espressione radiosa mentre si volta verso il loro bambino che sta già correndo verso il divano per raggiungerli.

E' sul punto di alzarsi per andargli incontro, ma Lorenzo la trattiene continuando a stringerla a sé, e Clarice sorride e gli resta seduta in grembo. La sua Clarice, che non si lascia andare se non nell'intimità del loro letto, che quando non sono da soli mantiene ancora quella riservatezza che ha incantato Lorenzo fin dal primo momento, ma che ama con tutta se stessa e dell'amore non si vergogna mai.

Piero si getta tra le loro braccia con un sorriso ancora più grande, e subito nasconde il viso contro il petto di Lorenzo e cerca le coccole di Clarice. "Ehi, pesciolino!" lo saluta lei, baciandogli la fronte. "Ti sei divertito?"

Piero annuisce con tutto l'entusiasmo dei suoi cinque anni - _cinque e un pezzetto_ , direbbe lui, perché non gli piace l'idea di averne solo cinque ma sa che non sono ancora cinque e mezzo, e ci tiene ad essere preciso. Sembra aver cominciato a lasciarsi alle spalle il periodo ombroso che ha seguito la nascita della sorellina, e aver abbandonato almeno un briciolo di quella ritrosia con cui ha sempre guardato tutti, permettendo solo a poche persone di fare parte del suo mondo. Però è sempre felice di rientrare a casa, di rifugiarsi nell'abbraccio sicuro del babbo e della mamma, e Lorenzo vive per questi momenti e per la sensazione ineguagliabile di pienezza che gli fanno provare.

"Ho mangiato il gelato con il cioccolato e i biscotti, e poi nonna Luce mi ha portato a prendere la bici nuova" racconta, eccitato. "Quella che ho scelto insieme a te prima di andare al mare, babbo!"

"Davvero?" domanda Lorenzo, con il tono meravigliato che la circostanza richiede, e almeno in parte la sua sorpresa è sincera. La bicicletta è il regalo per l'onomastico che cadeva proprio il giorno in cui sono partiti per le vacanze, ma non c'è stato modo di averla per tempo e Piero ha fatto la sua buona dose di capricci prima di lasciarsi distrarre dall'idea del mare e rassegnarsi ad attendere. Sarebbero dovuti andare a ritirarla la prossima settimana, ma dev'essergli bastato poco per convincere Lucrezia a portarcelo oggi.

"Io non l'ho ancora vista" interviene Clarice. "Di che colore è?"

"È nera" spiega Piero, disegnandola nell'aria con le mani. "Tutta nera, ma con le strisce d'argento."

Clarice chiude gli occhi come a visualizzare quel disegno nella propria mente e arriccia le labbra facendolo ridacchiare, e poi gli rivolge l'espressione furba di chi è appena riuscito a scoprire un segreto. "Come la moto dello zio Francesco?"

Piero si illumina. "Sì! Uguale!"

Lorenzo sente il proprio cuore mancare un battito. Ripensa al giorno in cui ha accompagnato Piero al negozio, allo sguardo concentrato di suo figlio nell'esaminare le biciclette una per una prima di scegliere quella che voleva; ricorda di averlo guardato dubbioso, di aver cercato di indirizzarlo verso qualcosa di più colorato e adatto alla sua età, e ricorda la convinzione con cui ha scosso la testa. _No, babbo, questa qui. Questa qui è la più bella, la voglio così._

Non sa se abbia deciso di tenere per sé la ragione della sua scelta perché ha temuto che potesse dispiacergli, o perché voleva aspettare di poter fare una sorpresa a Francesco, ma non gli importa. Gli importa della felicità che splende sul viso di Piero ora che è certo di avere la loro approvazione, e dell'occhiata intenerita di Clarice che gli conferma silenziosamente che va tutto bene, che è felice anche lei. Che c'è un posto per Francesco nella vita di tutti loro, e che Lorenzo non dovrà più sentirsi diviso in due.

"Posso fargliela vedere quando viene qui, vero?"

Clarice ravvia delicatamente i capelli di suo figlio, in un gesto istintivo che è una sua abitudine fin da quando era piccolissimo, e che Lorenzo ha sempre trovato meraviglioso da osservare. "Certo che puoi" replica con dolcezza, ed è un bene che sia stata lei a farlo, perché Lorenzo non è ancora certo di potersi fidare della propria voce.

"E dopo" continua Piero, sempre più elettrizzato, "possiamo fare una gara a chi va più veloce?"

Lorenzo spalanca gli occhi di colpo. " _No_. Non potete."

"Uffa, babbo!"

Clarice ride e stringe con una mano la spalla di Lorenzo per confortarlo, e con l'altra allunga a Piero un buffetto sulla punta del naso. "Non credo che riusciresti a vincere tu, pesciolino."

Piero considera le sue parole per un attimo. "Va bene" acconsente alla fine, e nonostante nella sua voce ci sia ancora una punta di delusione sembra già pronto a farsi passare il broncio, già abbastanza contento solo all'idea della faccia che farà Francesco. "Ma quando?" domanda ancora, impaziente. "Quando viene da noi?"

Questa volta Clarice non dice nulla. Si volta verso Lorenzo e gli sorride di nuovo, e lo esorta a rispondere con uno sguardo che è più di un invito o un permesso, ed è persino più di una benedizione: è un nuovo inizio, una pagina bianca che attende solo di essere scritta. E Lorenzo teme ancora di non essere degno di un dono tanto grande, ma gli basta guardare negli occhi luminosi di sua moglie, in quelli pieni di speranza di suo figlio, per sorridere anche lui e giurare a se stesso che farà qualsiasi cosa pur di diventarlo.

"Presto."

**Author's Note:**

> \- "ha amato sempre, ha amato tanto, e di questo non riuscirà mai a pentirsi" è un riferimento obliquo a [uno dei promo della S2](https://www.facebook.com/watch/?v=706987373011842) in cui c'era questo voiceover super epico che diceva 'sono Lorenzo de' Medici, e ho molto amato', cosa che da queste parti abbiamo scelto di interpretare convenientemente come 'sono poly fino al midollo' /o/ e alla luce della S3 combacia anche con ciò che Lorenzo dice a Savonarola in punto di morte, ossia che si pente di ciò che ha fatto per mantenere il potere ma non di aver speso la propria vita celebrando l'amore e la bellezza :') E poi ci sono riferimenti sparsi ovunque al canon di Lorenzo e Clarice, dai falchi al "è un privilegio poterti avere come moglie" al crollo emotivo di Lorenzo che (senza volere, giuro, l'ho plottato _prima_ di vederla) ricorda un pochino la scena della 3x04 in cui Clarice lo conforta dopo la morte di sua madre. Sono dei bambini preziosi ed è stata francamente una sorpresa che anch'io finissi per amarli così tanto <3  
> \- la riflessione di Clarice sul fatto che Francesco abbia paura della felicità e non sappia come gestirla è basilarmente il mio headcanon riguardo il modo in cui precipitano gli eventi nella 2x05 (a parte 'dovevamo mandare avanti la trama'); Francesco aveva tutto a quel punto, aveva l'amore di Novella e l'amicizia di Lorenzo, aveva una famiglia e una possibilità di affrancarsi dall'ombra di Jacopo, ed evidentemente era troppo per poter credere che fosse vero *piange in ogni lingua* Fortunatamente in questo universo la cosa non ci interessa, perché la felicità gliela ficcheremo in gola, se servirà \o\ (Ci entrano un sacco di cose, nella gola di Francesco. Passando per la sua bocca. Che poi è la ragione per cui Lorenzo e Giuliano la amano tanto.) (Anche Novella è d'accordo, peraltro. #francescokingoforal #francescoboccadirosa)  
> \- la canzone a cui pensa Lorenzo e che Clarice ha scelto per il loro matrimonio è _Viaggio nella vita_ di don Giosy Cento, famoso autore di canti liturgici. È degli anni ottanta ma è rimasta un classicone almeno fino ai primi anni zero, e anche se non è legata alla liturgia nuziale ha un [testo](https://www.filastrocche.it/contenuti/viaggio-nella-vita/) che può starci discretamente bene (fonte: anni di onorato servizio nel coro parrocchiale quand'ero ancora pischellina).  
> \- l'onomastico di chi si chiama Piero si festeggia il 29 giugno insieme a quelli di Pietro e Paolo.  
> \- l'amica ~~(amica un cazzo)~~ ~~(I WILL GO DOWN WITH THIS SHIP OKAY)~~ di Clarice che le ha chiesto di uscire è ovviamente Lucrezia Donati ("ovviamente" per chi ha letto [Chiunque si innamora](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19394782), che mi onoro di aver fatto venire alla luce come dovere di una brava madrina), e io già vedo arrivare il prossimo infarto che si prenderà Lorenzo quando scoprirà che si frequentano, e siccome lo ha visto arrivare anche Clarice ha deciso che per quel giorno poteva bastare così :D


End file.
